Osamu in omegaverse
by SummersSweets
Summary: Basic omegaverse trope. Osamu finds out he is an onega, those are rare, he hides it, people find out. Pairings not entirely sure yet. Osamu-centric


Before you read, I will be changing some of the characters ages to prevent touchy subjects. Osamu will be 18 in this story.

This fic is because I read too many omegaverse yuri on ice au's so I decided to do one with my favorite Megane boy

...

"No! Get your hands of me!"

Osamu yelled fruitlessly, voice cracking with panic as men with sterile white garments and gloves attempted to haul him away.

Osamu was not prepared for this to happen at all. The day was going so normal, what had he done to deserve this?

It was just his usual day. Waking up early, putting his glasses on, washing and dressing himself, taking his suppressants, and getting ready to head to border. It was a lovely day, the sun shone gently like golden glitter and the sweet summer cool breeze that brought the smell of strawberries lowered his guard, promising a delightful day. Being as he was, he should have never been so careless and relaxed. And, until today, he never had since the day he presented.

...

"Congratulations! You're an omega!" His jolly family doctor chimed as he and his mom stared in disbelief as he sat on a sheet covered bed in a dim, lightly pink and white hospital room that smelled like candied medicine.

At age 13, Osamu had presented as an Omega, much to the chagrin of himself and his mother. The omega, alpha, and beta traits are determined by each individual and unique trion gland located in every living being. Omegas, especially male omegas, are considered to be extremely rare and endangered out of the three, and most omegas are sent to special facilities where they will be sheltered until an alpha would claim and protect them. Most alphas would even pay ridiculous sums of money just to keep an omega, as omegas are pretty much seen as a precious jewel. But many omegas are seen as just that. They are kept in glass cages, their delicate wings cut off as they are coddled to death. Omegas were treated so cautiously and meticulously, they were not allowed to do anything that might cause them injury in any way. They had barely to little any rights for themselves, and most decisions will be made by their alphas.

Osamu, wanting to join border since he was young, could not believe the audacity of the situation as he was told he was an omega. An omega joining border, an organization made for fighting against neighbors, was basically blasphemy. He would not have this. It was his dream to join border. Omega or not, he will not sit here and accept the circumstances. Clenching his hands, he looked out the spotless white window by the little bed toward the towering building with the words "BORDER" intricately etched to the top. He closed his eyes.

"Can I do anything to hide this?" He croaked out as he looked back down towards his shaking hands. The doctor snapped her head towards him shockingly as the words left his mouth. He saw the confusion in her eyes and sighed mentally. 'Why would anyone want to be an omega?' He though to himself.

"Please," he tried again. "I don't want to be taken away." He felt his heart clench at the thought of having all his rights and dignity stripped away as he was sold off to someone else like an object. He closed his eyes trying to blink away the tears until he felt his mom's hands on his own.

His mother spoke in the calmest voice he had ever heard. "Please don't let them take my son away. He is only still a child." She looked at their doctor straight in the eyes as she spoke these words.

Looking back and forth, the cheery doctor's face softened and fell slowly. How could she have been so naive about a small child being sent away from his mother and held captive by strangers. She made up her mind. She closed her eyes, and nodded gingerly. Though hiding an omega could be considered a crime, she could not refuse. She was smart, and she could easily trick her way out of trouble.

"I can give you stronger suppressants starting now." She started abruptly. "These were created by specialists solely for and by omegas. These have not been made public as many would not want their omegas suppressed. But as I am part of their division, I can order these for you. I will also mark you down as a beta. But please, there are many things you should do to hide your secondary gender, Osamu. Be careful. I will discuss those later."

The doctor smiled as she watched Osamu jerk his head up, his eyes like water crystals as he stared in bewilderment and shock, mouth agape as a tear began to fall from his jade eyes.

"Would you really do that for me?" Osamu whispered, still in disbelief. His mom also turned her head towards the doctor, looking at her with gratefulness and reverie.

"Of course, Osamu. I have met a few omegas before, and I had wished I could have helped them too. I long for them to have better life than being shipped away and boxed up forever." She said melancholically as she checked the box "BETA" next to Osamu's name. "I will ship you two the box of suppressants along with instructions shortly. But for now, I will email you the precautions you should take every day. Know that from now on, you must be thoughtful in everything you do, Osamu. You must never forget the consequences if you are discovered. Now go home, you must be exhausted. You will receive everything in a few day, and I will discuss everything with your mother through the phone." She smiled tenderly again before handing the false trion trait gender papers to him.

Osamu looked down at the papers marked "BETA" with watery eyes. Before finally breaking down and sobbingly thanking the doctor again along with his mother. He walked out side by side with his mom, determined not to let this go to waste as he set his mind to join border no matter what. And in two years time, he did just that.

At the age of 15, Osamu managed to thoroughly conceal his secondary trait as he was finally accepted into border. All the days of hiding had paid off, but he was still sternly and discreetly guarded. It proved to be a challenge as border was filled to the brim with alphas. Many individuals who joined border were strong, brave, confident, and intelligent. All characteristics of an alpha. One of the more helpful medications his doctor had given him was the trion anti biotic field agent, which acted as a shell and repellant hiding his trion's attractive nature as well as keeping other unaware trion's at a safe distance. It also did well to trick other people's outward view of himself, masking his naturally cuter features and his alluringly kind, soft, and attentive nature any alpha or beta would drool over. But with each new year, it got easier and easier, the agents and his team accepting him and treating him just as he would have liked. None of them aware of what he was.

After some time, 3 years later, he had gotten so used to his mundane but fulfilled life. So much that he had indeed started to finally let go a little bit.

"It's been years, no one will be able to find out." He thought to himself happily as walked towards border.

Or so he thought. Everything changed on one fatefull day.

...

In the beginnings of the summer's season, he had stayed up rather late, waking up at a later time than usual. He greeted the morning with a yawn as he went through his routine before groggily heading out to carry out his promise of cooking for tamakoma. He said bye to his mom as he lazily stretched on his front porch before closing the door. Strolling towards the train station, he pulled out his card routinely before standing by the window holding the hanging hoops. Then, forgetting to take his trion agent, he decided to pop the bright pink pill on the train, not taking any notice of his surroundings or being discreet. The sharp hawk-like gaze from under a black hat went unnoticed as Osamu whipped his phone out to check his messages.

From then on, his listless life took a sudden and anxious turn. Everywhere he went, he could feel eyes on him. He would see dark clothed bodies appear and disappear out of the corner of his eye and he noticed strangers staying at places he usually went to that no one would loiter. But he ignored all of that. All the signs, he pushed away, saying his paranoia was coming back due to the season's change.

Another day went by, and morning came. Getting up, he ate breakfast like any other day, said goodbye to his mom like any other day, and headed to border like any other day.

Then, finally, during the dusk hours of the day, when the light was pale and the sun dilapidated, an extremely big, luxurious, and pristine white van perched by the empty corner of a desolated and walled street that Osamu usually took to get home.

Osamu took notice of the van across the small street from him, but thought nothing of it. He ignored it and instead smiled down at the pastries he had made at tamakoma with everyone, and walked peacefully along the sidewalk, until the moment he was directly across from the van. As soon as Osamu was in direct line of the van, five men rushed out, all wearing protective but unnerving material that covered their skin. He dropped his little paper bag as they came rushing at him, grabbing him as they told him in patronizing voices to stay calm and they were here to "help".

...

"Don't touch me!" He screamed again with the same results as all his other distressed cries. He kicks harder as they pull him closer and closer towards the offending cubed car, tears rapidly falling as the padded inside of the van stitched the pieces together. "They know." He thinks gravely. "They found out and now they will lock me away." He panics and tries to claw his way out as he is pushed into the van and placed in the back atop of eye-blindingly white cushions and paddings. He miserably closes his emerald eyes, shimmering from all the crying as a needle is pushed through his skin, his glasses fogging from all the tears and sweat. He collapses on the pile of hospital-smelling blankets and pillows, shallowly breathing as he tries not to lose consciousness.

"No, this can't be happening..." He thinks over their 'you're going to be okay now' and 'you're safe nows'. "Help..." Is his last thought before darkness overcomes him.

...

Somewhere in tamakoma headquarters, a certain brown haired elite springs onto his feet at mach speed from his lounging position on the couch. Spilling his rice crackers in the sudden process.

"Is there something wrong, Jin?" Karasuma Kyosuke, the scruffy black haired male sitting next him asked.

Jin stares dumbfounded out the window before he looks quickly down to his companion; "Karasuma, I need you to find chief Rindo and meet me at PinkShield. Now, please."

Karasuma's expression stilled questioningly at the mention of PinkShield, a facility for omega security and protected confinement, and was about to ask why until he noted Jin's serious demeanor and simply nodded. "Then, text me if there is anything." Karasuma says, not questioning Jin before heading out to find Rindo. Jin is grateful for Karasuma's easy compliance and rushes out to find Katsumi Karasawa. The man who can hopefully change the situation around.

...

At said destination, a familiar disconcerting white van with a small pink shield plastered on the opposite side quietly rolls up to the big entrance under a looming glass stained canopy ceiling. The stainless doors slide open as the young boy with crooked glasses is procured from the back and carried away from his current life.

Blinking open his eyes, he sees pristine white walls laced with pink etchings as he is strolled down a deep and long hallway towards the unknown. It smells chokingly sterile as he is entered into a bright round room with rosy curtains. In the middle of the wide expanse of room, he is placed upon a cool gurney and stripped to his undergarments. He could do nothing but glare angrily from half lidded eyes as they took his possessions before clothing him in hospital downs and then simply leaving him alone. He hears the doors click.

Trembling, he slowly hoisted himself up on his elbows before scanning his surroundings. He noticed a wide window where several stocky nurses were bouncing around looking through his things. He observed them and recognized them pulling out his authorized border trigger. When they found his trigger and identified what it was, there were inaudible but mouth-covering gasps, along with two nurses falling to the ground. He inwardly smirked at that. The less of them the better. He watched and waited as they toddled around frantically before leaving the area behind the screen. When he heard the door click again, with all his remaining strength, he bolted.

...

Meanwhile, outside the illuminated building, Karasuma and Rindo stood a little away from the glow of the entrance, waiting patiently until a pair of two footsteps emerged from the lightly lit sidewalk. Three pairs of eyes were riddled with questions and one pair of azure eyes sparked cautiously. "Rindo San, Kawasaki San, thank you for helping under such short notice." Jin said with a fox eyed grin. They nodded quizzically before Kawasaki finally spoke up. "Jin, as much as I don't mind helping you, it would be great if you told us why we are here, don't you think?"

Jin nodded. Looking down at the folder Kawasaki held labeled "BLACKSHIELD", he blinked a couple of times before looking to chief Rindo. "Rindo San, I heard PinkShield owes you a huge favor, no?"

This time It was Rindo's turn to nod slowly. "Yes indeed, they owed my wife's company millions and I helped them out of the situation. So they do owe me quite a lot." Rindo stated with a slight smile. "But what does that have to do with the current situation, Jin?"

Nodding again with a relieved grin, Jin merely said; "you'll find out in a moment." Before proceeding through the glass doors. The three remaining members give a defeated look before sighing and following the brunette.

...

'Which way is it? Which way? I need to get out.' Osamu thinks as he runs away from the stomping footsteps falling further and further behind him. Osamu was elated to make it out of the room he was kept in and past his pursuers, but it was proving to be a challenge to find the exit as he was mostly unconscious on the way to the room. Skidding across the floor on a particularly sharp turn, he starts sprinting down a semi-familiar hallway, seeing a door some ways down. He was almost relieved before a blur of white and flesh emerge from another corner. "Don't run! You're going to hurt yourself!" One of the curtain draped figures yelled before managing to grab his arm. This stopped his process, allowing the other pursuers to latch onto him as well. Trying with all his strength to struggle away, he sees another familiar pointy object and was about to give up before all sounds and movements froze. Only four pairs of approaching footsteps could be heard. He looked up to see four familiar faces, three looking at him in shock and one with relief. Osamu was also relieved, but also scared as well. But definitely glad that he had a chance to get out. Yanking his arms away from the nurses, he ran towards the group of border agents, opting to hide behind Karasuma and latching onto the taller's shirt. He peeked from behind Karasuma, noticing a lot of stares before a bulky nurse with a pink uniform, probably the head nurse, strode towards the offending group. Her face with cracked makeup looked the agents up and down, before looking to Osamu, scrunching her face in distaste.

"What do you thing you are doing in here?" It spoke. "This place is a haven for omegas!

No. Alphas. Allowed!" She yelled.

Jin looked down on her, his face an unreadable mask except for his cat-like smile. He spoke in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take glasses-kun away. You see, were pretty fond of him at border."

The nurse loudly gasp, offended by such words. "How dare you!" She starts. "He is an omega! How can you even let him hold such dangerous weapons, not to mention fighting! The horror! I will have you sued for endangering this poor omega! You will not have him!" She finishes sputtering as Kawasaki walks towards the painted pink nurse and hands her his folder. Jin smiles.

She merely looks at the title before sweating profusely. She reconsiders. With a wave of her rubber gloves hand, the other following nurses disperse. She looks gravely towards the five. "Fine. You may keep him. But! Don't think I won't have you fined for the endangerment of an omega!" She states aggressively while pointing at Jin.

"I don't think that necessary, Sana." The chief spoke up before appearing in front of the named nurse. He smiled as the nurse addressed him with a shocked expression.

"Rindo-san! W-what brings you here? My apologies for my rudeness! Why, any favor you ask is no problem for us!" Sana spouted quickly, bowing to hide her apprehension. "Sorry for all his unnecessary trouble! Please, you all must be tired, it being so late and all. Don't let me keep you!" She hurriedly said, attempting to appeal Chief Rindo.

Rindo smiled at her cooperation. "Thank you Sana. I hope you can keep this matter to yourself, no?"

"Why of course! This matter will be nonexistent!" She said nodding profusely before a drawing the other nurses. "What are you all still doing here!? Go on!" The remaining nurses quickly disperse before The head nurse now again.

Rindo smiles approvingly. "Alright. Then I'll be on my way. Have a nice night." Rindo said to the anxious nurse before turning towards the two opalescent doors. The odd group followed as well as Osamu who trailed quietly behind his mentor's back. Turning around one last time, Osamu stuck his tongue out quickly at the nurse before hanging back onto Karasuma's sweater. He felt better.

Stepping out into the gently illuminated streets, Osamu was immediately delighted by the fresh air with a hint of rain. Unfortunately it did not last long as he now had to explain why he was here in the first place even if he was sure that they had a pretty good idea of why. But he was exhausted and stressed. He wanted to do nothing more but curl into a pile of blankets and sleep. If being an omega got him into this situation, it damn well is gonna get him out of it. He hadn't taken his supplements since this morning, it should be wearing off now meaning he can use his omega nature to his advantage.

Pressing himself closer to the alpha in front of him, Osamu nuzzled into Karasuma's back mimicking the act of scenting. This appealed to the Alpha's instinct. When he got the attention of his Senpai, he began purring from the back of his throat.

Turning around to look down at Osamu, Karasuma understood exactly what his young kouhai was trying to do.

"That won't work on me." Karasuma said as he stared down at the smaller male.

"I wanna go home." Osamu whined while looking up at him with tears eyes.

Karasuma sighed. "I told you that won't work on me." He states again firmly, only to be betrayed by his actions as he scooped the omega into his arms and headed towards Osamu's house.

Two faces stared dubiously after the retreating figures and one other tried to hold back his laughter.

Jin exhaled after calming down his giggling fit and sighed. 'All is well.' He thought. Turning around to adress the two chiefs who definitely had questions, he spoke with a real smile on his face. "I can't thank you two enough, and I know you two have many question. But it is late at night and I am sure Osamu has had a rough day. So Kate's the the questions for tomorrow. Yeah?"

Rindo sighed. "Well, it can't be helped. I expect answers tomorrow Jin. Though it is quite clear, we will have a chat about this in the morning. Goodnight." Rindo said before turning around to take a much needed sleep.

"I as well, Jin." Kawasaki finally spoke up. "There are serious matters to discuss and we can not let this go by even if he is still young. I will see you tomorrow, Jin." As Kawasaki departed, Jin was left under the cool moon to contemplate the star as and the future. 'This is going to be interesting' he thought before resigning for the night.

...

End of Ch 1

As you can tell, I am not very good at writing so please feel free to tell me which parts are terrible and cringey.


End file.
